Christmas Visit
by silentobserver1029
Summary: Sting, Lector, and Frosch go to visit a friend for Christmas. STINGUE sort of. Christmas drabble


Christams Visit

By: Observer

*Ding*

Sting looked at the kitchen timer currently having a seizure. He quickly walked over to where it was on the counter and switched off. He then proceeded to make his way to the oven, oven mitts at the ready, where he pulled out a cookie sheet of fresh baked sugar cookies. He smiled when he placed them on the counter ever so carefully, and saw that they had all turned out perfect. " Finally", he muttered. This had been his third attempt at baking today and so afar everything else had ended up in the garbage. He quickly took of the oven mitts and made his way to the fridge where he took out a big bowl of deep, red frosting, which only took him to times to get right. He took a fingertip and scooped up a giant lump, popping the sugary goodness into his mouth. He smiled at how good the frosting tasted and turned around only to find that the two other occupants of the his house were already helping them sleves to the baked goods. Sting let out a long sigh.

" You guys couldn't wait five more minutes so I could frost them?" he asked.

" We thought it best to eat what would we could considering you ruined the other batches!" Lector declared shoving the rest of cookie into his mouth.

" Frosch thinks so too!" Frosch followed waving her cookie in the air before plopping it into her mouth.

" I wasn't gonna ruin these! The icing turned out good this time!" Sting yelled.

The exceeds just continued munching on the tasty treats before them. Sting let out a sigh and pulled the tray away, carrying it to the opposite counter before they could be eaten. Lector and Frosch soon followed, hovering above him while he carefully iced each cookie. After about fifteen minutes Sting put down the last iced treat. He looked at the tray and felt a bit of pride swell in his chest. SUre they weren't pretty and didn't have nay cool designs, but they were edible. Which was a big accomplishment for him considering he wasn't the best in the kitchen.

After Sting hid the baked goods out of reach from the flying exceeds he went up stairs where he started to gather the things he would need for his visit. He searched through the cluttered closet for an plain, old, black cherry wood picnic basket. He then filled the basket with the following: an old, black and red, checkered blanket, four small white candles, and a old, leather bound photobook. When he was satisfied with the basket he went toward the bathroom where he got himself ready. After he showered, he put on a pair of black pants, a gray t-shirt, which he then covered with a royal blue sweater. The sweater had been a Christmas gift that he only wore whenever he went for a visit to see "him". After he was ready he looked at the clock which read seven thirty. Sting quickly put on his boots, grabbed the basket, and headed back to the kitchen. He packed a plate full of cookies with a few pieces of dark chocolate, then placed that in the basket as well.

" We're all ready Sting-kun!"

Sting turned to see both Lector and Frosch waiting by the door. Lector had put on matching set of red hat and mittens, while Frosch wore a matching set but in magenta.

" Yep lets go or we're gonna be late!" he said while giving them both is biggest grin. The three then headed out into the cold all excited about visiting their friend.

The walk through town was quiet among the three. There were a few moments where Frosch would point something out like a Christmas tree, or a pretty window display, but other than that they were all simply left to their own thoughts.

It was pretty dark by the time they got to their destination. So while Lector and Frosch set up the blanket, Sting quickly lit up the candles he brought. Once they were it, Sting and the fellow exceeds got comfortable on the blanket. Sting pulled out the cookies and imeadialty they were attacked by greedy paws. Sting grabbed one too and quietly chewing as the two exceeds tried to decided who got the last cookie.

After they had eaten Sting pulled out the book. It was old, and worn, but they all loved it just the same. Frosch curled up on Stings right side while Lector did the same on his left. Once he saw they were satisfied with their positions he opened the well worn volume and began to read aloud.

The book contained the story of a boy who traveled the world trying to find a light. He searches high and low, looking at al manner of candles and things of the like,but each light he says isn't strong enough to expel the darkness that surrounded him. One day though the boy, who was about to give up stumbles across a cave where he finds a small stone. The stone glows with the purist light the boy had ever seen. When he touches the stone he is instantly filled with light, his darkness slowly fading away. The dragon slayer knows the story practically by heart now, but he reads each page nonetheless.

When the story is finished Frosch and Lector eyes are both clouded and he tells them to head back without him. He carefully folds up the blanket and puts the candles out one by one. He stands to leave but before he does he takes out a small blood, red rose he placed in his pocket. He admires the rose for a while before placing it down upon the cold stone. He smiles sadly a few stray tears leaving his eyes. But his smile doesn't falter.

" We all miss you so much you know?" he whispers into the cold night air. A few more tears fall before he finally picks up the basket to head back. He looks once more at the stone before him.

 _Rogue Rios Cheney_

 _***–***_

 _friend, guild mate, partner and better half of the twin dragons_

Sting gives another small smile before whispering ," Merry Christmas Rogue."

Then he turns and starts on his way back home.

Authors note: ok so this is actually soemting i wrote from my tumblr but i thought maybe some of you would like to read it as well. The prompt for this was actually from dreamingoffairies on tumblr and i am very happy she allowed me to use it. I may write a few more short christmas themed drabbles but im not sure yet. If any of you have any ships or characters you would like to see a christmas drabble please say so in the reviews! Anyway thanks for reading! -Observer


End file.
